Electronic device manufacturers are under constant pressure to reduce power consumption of mobile electronic devices comprising semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors, memory). This can increase the battery life of the mobile devices.
When semiconductor devices are accessed during an operation (e.g., read operation, write operation), one or more of the access lines are coupled to a power supply in order to generate the desired access signals (e.g., pulses). This can result in undesirable power usage.
There are resulting needs for reducing power consumption during semiconductor device operation.